Baby Steps
by Eawynne
Summary: Complete fluff here. Written for #PoeDameronAppreciationWeek, getting around to posting now. Poe's first steps.


**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

Nine months. She hadn't seen her son since a few weeks after his birth. He was now nine months old. He was safely with her father. She didn't regret her service, it was important, they had to defeat the Empire and free the galaxy from oppression, so her son and other children could grow up safely and in peace and freedom. She just wished she could see him grow up. She stared in the mirror, putting her hair up.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

She looked in the mirror to see her husband behind her. Kes slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "I miss our baby. Talking to him on comms just….I'm going to miss everything."

He pulled her backwards, sitting down on their bed and pulling her into his lap. He sighed. "We could ask for a few days of leave, it's been quiet on this block of ice."

It was quiet. A little too quiet. They'd left the Yavin IV base and settled themselves on Hoth. She was pretty sure Poe had been conceived here. "I'd love that."

"Let's go, we both have duty, then we can request some time off."

Shara put her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you."

##

They were both given permission not only to leave for three days, but Han agreed to take them and pick them up, going on a supply run with Chewie while they were visiting Poe and Shara's father.

They left and arrived in in three hours. They said good-bye to Han and Chewie and headed for her father's house on the edge of town. This planet was largely ignored by the Empire, which made it safe. There was no mineral wealth, it was a primarily agricultural world.

"You know, when this is over, I'd kind of like to settle down and farm, it's peaceful, productive."

Shara looked at her husband as they walked along the street. She smiled up at him. "That sounds wonderful. Any particular planet?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think it would be good to raise our son where he had plenty of sun and fresh air."

"I agree."

They got to the small, dome shaped hut and knocked. The door opened and her father smiled. "Shara! Kes!"

They hugged and walked into the hut. Shara spotted Poe on the floor with blocks. He reached up for her and she leaned down to pick him up, holding him close. He was such a sweet, cuddly baby and she was surprised he came to her so easily. He snuggled into her as she held him. "He must recognise me from our comm chats."

Her father nodded. "Of course he does, he knows his mom, and his dad." At that little Poe looked up and reached for his father. Kes took him and sat down, Shara sitting beside her husband as Poe went back and forth between them.

"Is he walking yet?"

"Not yet, maybe he will while you're here."

She smiled. "I'd love to see his first steps."

##

With his dark, thick, wavy black hair, deep brown eyes, thick eyelashes, he was a beautiful baby. Poe crawled back across the floor and put his hands on her knees, pulling himself up so he was standing. He smiled. "Mamamamama." Technically not talking yet, she happily took the string of sounds as "mama" and picked him up. He loved snuggles and he curled up in her arms, his head against her chest. Kes came and sat by her, putting his arm around her waist, she leaned over against him.

"I could just stay like this, forever."

She looked up at him. "Me too. I hope we have victory against the Empire soon, we can settle somewhere, just be a family."

"I hope so too."

Poe looked up at his parents and reached up, grabbing a fist full of Shara's hair. She winced, grasping her son's hand gently and trying to undo his fist. She glanced up to see her father smiling broadly. "You used to do that to your mother, all the time. She started keeping her hair up in a braid until you were older."

"Good idea." She wore it that way most of the time anyway, it had just been good to let her hair down for a change.

She sat up and handed Poe to her husband, then quickly twisted her hair up, securing it with the clip she kept in her pocket.

Poe reached for the toys he had on the floor and Kes set him down on his feet. Instead of trying to walk, he plopped down and crawled. Shara sighed. She'd really been hoping he'd start walking while they were here.

##

They had soaked up every moment possible with their son. Han had radioed a few hours before, they were early but would be arriving soon.

Poe was standing at the small table in the living area of the hut, holding himself up and playing some of his building blocks. The knock on the door was firm. Kes got up and walked over, seeing Han and Chewie through the window. He opened the door and greeted them both.

Poe giggled when he saw Chewie. Shara saw him start to sit to crawl and took his hands in hers, he continued to stand. "Come on Poe, you can do it." She encouraged, but he stubbornly refused, waiting for her to pick him up.

Han smiled. "I have an idea." Han pulled a box out from behind his back and opened it. Inside was a model A-Wing. He leaned down and held out the toy. It was big enough for a baby to play with without possible harm. Poe started to crawl, but Shara took his hands and had him stand in front of her. "Come on, Poe, let's walk."

Han held the toy out. Poe took a couple of steps, his hands still in his mother's. Han moved back a couple of steps. Poe let go of Shara's hands and ran forward.

Shara heard her husband's laugh behind her. "That's our son, go from crawl to run with no inbetween!"


End file.
